A girl named Crystal
by lovewriting22
Summary: Finding Django in a museum and not stealing, along with a new girl there who makes Django and Che go red, what is happening in Miracle City!
1. A girl?

It was a regular night in Miracle City, well besides Django of the Dead trying to steal something alone. "Where is the jewelry section in this dang place!" Django yelled as he kept searching the museum. "Stop in the name of justice!" yelled White Pantera as he, Puma Loco and El Tigre were in the window. "Ok, one you need more interesting things to say. And two, for once I'm not here to steal something." Django said as he walked away from the three. "Wait you mean you aren't stealing anything? Then why are you here this late of an hour alone?" El Tigre asked while Django turned around and rolled his eyes. "You think it's easy for a villain to go to the museum to look for something and not hear some one say call the police. Why my Nana isn't here is because she would probably steal something so I would have to steal something which I don't feel like doing today." Django said as he pulled out a museum map and started to walk towards the jewelery section.

"Then why are you in jewelry?" Puma Loco asked as he to looked at the jewelry with his hands reaching for them, yet he stopped when White Pantera coughed and glared at him. "I-I need some inspiration okay?" Django said while moving towards the necklace section. "Inspiration? For what?" El Tigre said as he, his dad, and his grandpa took a seat on a bench near by. "To make a necklace okay? I can't get any ideas for one." Django said a little annoyed that they kept asking him questions. "Why? It's not like your making one for someone? Are you?" El Tigre said while walking towards Django and stopping next to him. "Yeah I'm making it for someone, a girl I um..." Django said while looking then after the second to last word a blush somehow went across his face. "A girl huh? I see how it is." El Tigre said and Django asked, "You do?" "Sure you want to make her a necklace to keep her away from you right?" El Tigre said, yet Django, White Pantera, and Puma Loco fell over anime style.

"No, I want to make it for her to get her to like me a little more. Geez, you are an idiot." Django complained as he got off the floor. "Why?" Manny said and Django, his dad, and grandpa smacked there foreheads. "Girls like jewelry man! You guys need to teach him more stuff." Django said while turning to White Pantera and Puma Loco who nodded there heads in agreement and each took one of El Tigre's arms and dragged him out while El Tigre said, "Later Django, oh and school tomorrow." Django just sighed and went back to looking at the necklaces and took out a sketch pad and pencil and started to draw a few designs.

**Next day at school**

The group had changed a little you could say because now with Manny and Frida was Django, Sergio, Zoe Aves, and Diego. Somehow the 6 of them became friends after meeting in detention once and learned to settle there differences. "Django wanted to make a necklace for a girl huh?" Frida said as she and the others lightly snickered at Django and he just glared at them. "So when do we get to meet the unlucky girl huh?" Zoe Aves asked as Django looked at his skeleton watch on his wrist and said, "In a few seconds actually." The others just looked at him a little strangely yet suddenly a black Jaguar XLR pulled up to the school and a girl came out and Django waved to her and the girl waved back.

The girl had creme skin, strawberry blonde hair, and bright pink eyes that gave her a friendly look. She was wearing light blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a white button down shirt. Yet on her back was also a pink/red/black guitar with different symbols and a dial on it. "Django!" the girl said in a sweet voice and ran over to the group. "H-hey Crystal, good to see you again." Django said nervously with a blush creeping on his face, yet the girl apparently Crystal didn't notice it at all. "Um...Crystal these are my friends Manny Rivera, Frida Suárez, Zoe Aves, Diego, and Sergio." Django said trying to distract Crystal from his blush, and thankfully for him it worked.

"Sup! Nice ta meet ya guys, my names Crystal," Crystal said enthusiastically yet her voice changed from happy to evil as she growled and said in a venom filled voice, "Laugh at the eyes and your gonna die." "Who'd laugh? They are SUPER kickin', also I'm Frida. And love the guitar!" Frida said confused at the eyes part yet glad since she loved guitars, and with her comment Crystal lightly blushed and smiled. "Thanks Frida, and hey LOVE the hair. You to, um...Zoe? It's natural right, yet people think ya died it? I get the same thing with my eyes, people think I do it to get attention." Crystal said putting air quotes around attention.

"Totally!" Zoe and Frida said as they all grinned, happy SOMEBODY understood them. "Also this is Manny, Sergio, Diego, and I guess you already know Django." Zoe introduced everyone and they all replied with a "hey" when their name was spoken, well besides Django who blushed a little. "Nice ta meet cha all," Crystal said as the bell rang, "Well guess I'll see who I meet next then." When Crystal was done speaking Django went behind a tree and strummed his guitar, turning him into his human disguise.

Django's disguise was him with red hair, red eyes, and creme colored skin and with him wearing the same clothes. As he came out Crystal got an idea in her head and did a cat-calling whistle which made Django blush even more while Zoe and Frida had to stifle there laughs. "Oh, lets just go already!" Django yelled as he took Crystal's hand and walked towards the school with everyone else following.


	2. Crazy Cool!

As Django and the others waited outside of the office for Crystal to come out with her schedule and locker number they lightly talked. "So she is pretty cute Django, how did you meet her?" Manny asked as Django blushed a little and stared at the ground. "Nana and her parents are friends and they introduced us to each other. Then we got to know each other more and we have been on a date before to," Django said while still looking at the ground and mumbled, "Plus she ain't cute she is beautiful." "Really Django?" Crystal said standing in the office's doorway with a grin on her face and everyone tried not to laugh when Django jumped and fell on the floor rubbing his head.

"You okay Django?" Crystal asked as she grabbed Django's hand and helped him, yet his reply was a nod and him taking his hand back while blushing even more. "Lets see your schedule!" Frida exclaimed as Crustal took it out and Zoe scooped it out of her hands. "Sweet she has all her classes with me and Frida!" Zoe exclaimed as she high-fived Frida. Django lightly smiled thinking, _If she has all her classes with them then she also has all her classes with me to. Score!_. "Well don't you seem a little happy about this to huh Django?" Diego whispered as he nugged Django with his elbow as Django's blush grew again.

"Well it is pretty cool that you have the same classes as us..." Django said as he smiled at Crystal. "It ain't just cool, its CRAZY COOL!" Crystal exclaimed as she grinned widely at her friends how nodded their heads. "If you have the same schedule as Frida and Zoe, then you have the same schedule as all of us!" Manny said totally pumped at the new found information. "AWESOME!" Crystal exclaimed everyone was happy,until the principal came out and yelled to stop making noise. "I'll make all the noise I want gramps." Crystal shot back and you can believe how red the principal looked yet when he saw Crystal he got as white as a ghost and said, "O-of c-course you may Crystal, please excuse my horrible behavior...I'll go run away now." and with that the principal ran away faster then lightning maqueenz (i don't know how to spell his name but the car from cars the movie, the famouse sports car that says "cachow!" the red one) on a race track.

"Dude! What did you do to him? I've never seen him act this way!" Manny asked, wanting to know so he could do the same thing. "He told me no eye contacts at school then we got into an arguement then...Well...Lets just say he won't EVER forget me." Crystal said with an evil grin on her face. The others listened to her, well Diego, Many, and Sergio were to scared to talk. "SWEET!" Frida exclaimed giving Crystal a high five along with Zoe. "Anyone who can do THAT to the principal is a legend here!" Zoe chimmed in as Crystal thought about that.

"Um...No thanks to that. I'm not one for being center of attention." Crystal said as she looked over her schedule that she had gotten back from Zoe. "Oh come on! Being popular here you can do what ever you want!" Manny said, after he had gotten out of his fear of Crystal. "I said no thanks." Crystal spoke through clenched teeth. "Oh come on! Jus-" Manny started but stopped when Crystal turned around and glared at him. "I SAID NO!WHAT PART OF THAT DONT YOU GET!" Crystal yelled and this time everyone around Crystal was shaking with fear besides Django.

"Calm down Crystal, take a breath." Django said putting a hand on Crystal's shoulder. Looking at him through her bangs which had gotten over her eyes Crystal did as he said and looked at the ground. Crystal looked up to see everyone looking scared of her besides Django and Crystal let out a sigh mummbling, "Oh, not again." Crystal swooped her hand over her face and stuck her bangs behind her right ear then bowed in front of her friends. "I'm sorry you guys...That is what the principal was scared of." Crystal spoke in a sad/quiet tone yet everyone could still hear her.

"It's okay, I think it's cool. You have a bigger out burst then my dad and NOBODY I know has that." Frida said wrapping her arm around Crystal's shoulder. Looking at Frida, Crystal smiled and said, "Really? You think its cool?" "Yep! CRAZY COOL!" Frida exclaimed and Crystal grinned at this, yet it was a happy grin. "Thanks Frida!" Crystal exclaimed smiling even bigger and somehow it looked like her eyes sparkled. Then for some reason all the guys besides Manny, Sergio, Diego, and Django sighed and looked at Crystal with goo-goo eyes.

"Okay, whats up with them?" Zoe asked pointing to the dazed boys and Crystal responded by saying, "Oh, when I was younger my mom put a charm on me so if I do something then guys will fawn over me...Kind of cool in its own way." "Crazy cool?" Frida asked nudgging Crystal's arm with her elbow and Crystal smirked. "Crazy cool." Crystal responded then she snapped her fingers and the boys who were staring went back to normal. "So lets go to class you guys. Bet I can beat you there!" Crystal yelled taking a lead by already being down the hall. "Hey! No fair!" the others yelled as they laughed and tried to catch up to the fast Crystal.

But from a few blocks away in a diffrent building a group of figuers saw what had happened through a crystal ball. One said, "This girl..Crystal shall be a great warrior...All we have to do is watch over her to make sure she doesn't...Mess up." The other figures nodded there heads as the screen and crystal ball went black.

**Author Note:**

want to find out more? then keep the look out for the next chapter! :D oh and sorry if it was a long wait I am getting ready for my school to start...Peace!


	3. Class

Even after they caught up to Crystal she made it into class first and made her way to the chalkboard as the others took their seats. "Okay class now today we have a new student Mrs. Crystal Diablo" Mrs. Lupita said introducing Crystal as Mrs. Lupita wrote her name on the chalkboard. "So tell us about yourself." Mrs. Lupita said nudging Crystal with her elbow.

"Okay...My name was givin to me for my eyes, to what my dad said where like beautiful pink crystals. I was born in Salem, Massachussetts on October 31th. I play guitar and sing, but that is only a few of my hobbies." Crystal said giving everybody a smile. "Very good. Now please take a seat next to Frida and Zoe please." Mrs. Lupita said politley as Crystal did as told, between Zoe and Frida in the backrow was a seat that no one sat at so she sat down and gave her 2 new friends high-fives.

"So now that we are seated let's turn in our books to page 2 and read to page 45." Mrs. Lupita commanded as the rest of the students got out their books and Crystal got out the one she had gotten when she got her schedule. "So. Ahem. Chris took Milly's hand and they set forward to their destination of..." Mrs. Lupita read aloud yet only few of her students were actually paying attention to the book.

(Seat order: Second to last row: a student, Manny, a diffrent student, Django, another student. Last row: Diego, Zoe, Crystal, Frida, Sergio)

* * *

><p><strong>Frida's Point Of View<strong>

Sweet! Crystal sits next to me! I looked to my left and saw her skimming the text. I wonder if later she can teach me some guitar rifts...Or how she get's her hair that straight! Her hair is like a water fall for crying out loud!

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe's Point of View<strong>

SWEET! Crystal's sitting to the right of me! Let's see here, if I ask Crystal for help then maybe a guy will ask me out! Oh then me and Frida can go on a double date!...Have I always thought of wierd stuff like this?...Why is there a feeling that this isn't over though? I sighed as I turned my head towards Crystal, her eyes skiming the book, why can't I have that abilaty to stay focus?

* * *

><p><strong>Manny's Point of View<strong>

For some reason I looked diagnoly backwards to my right and saw Crystal reading along with the book. Who the HECK reads books? Yet I have to say, she may look sweet, but she is a real devil on the inside ain't she?...Hey! Her last name fits her well then. I smirked as I pretened to go back to reading the long boring book.

* * *

><p><strong>Diego's Point of View<strong>

I leaned forward a little, careful not to bump into the back of Manny's head, and looked at Crystal. I finally know more then 1 other person who reads the books: Me, Sergio, and now Crystal. Hmmm...Maybe she is okay...And cute, but if Django heard me then he would kill me!..I sighed as I went back to reading the book. "Why can't a girl like **that** fall for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Sergio's Point of View<strong>

As I was listening to Mrs. Lupita read a glanced over Frida's head and saw Crystal reading, huh pretty and smart. Django is one lucky guy...I better be quiet or else the next thing I know I could be 6 feet under ground. I quickly turned my attention back to the book and continued to read, making sure Django didn't see me looking at Crystal.

* * *

><p><strong>Django's Point of View<strong>

Looking behind me I could see Crystal reading the book, or at least what looked like the book. I smirked as I saw diffrent letters and words on the book she was reading...Oh! Did I ever really tell the others that Crystal is part witch?...Eh, I'll tell them later...I couldn't help but smirk at her fooling everyone around her...But me of course. Shes pulled off that trick to many times on me to be fooled again, yet I have to admit I'm impressed. She made the dark grey musty book look like our books, shes been getting better at magic. "DJANGO!" Mrs. Lupita yelled as I whipped forward and saw her glaring at me. "I know it is a special occasion that a new student comes. But would you **_please_** stop staring at her and pay attention to the book." Mrs. Lupita emphisized as I heard other students giggle at me. Yet the sound I caught the most was a giggle that sounded like glass wind chimes, fragile and light, coming from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's Point of View<strong>

I couldn't help but giggle, my giggle though is very noticable. A light, fragile giggle. Kind of like glass wind chimes from what Django said. I saw Django straighten up a little when I started giggling. He heard me, dang it! I tried to focus on my magic book that I had enchanted to look like the school books and read some more. After the class read a few more pages the bell rang and it was lunch time. Packing up my stuff in my black backpack with hot pink outlines I swung it over my shoulders and hurried to the lunchroom, hopfully the others will save me a spot at the lunch table.


	4. The other Rival

As Crystal entered the Lunch room, guitar on her back with her back pack in her hands, she scowered the area for her friends...To see that Frida and Zoe were waving her over to them at a table with a few seats still open at the table. "Hey Crystal!" Frida yelled as Crystal walked over to her 2 new friends, she sat down to find Frida REALLY close to her. "Do you have any musical talents? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DO!" Frida yelled as she gripped Crystal's shoulder to the point where Crystal flinched at the pressure. "Yeah, I do...I told the class remember?... I sing, dance, play a few instuments, but I play guitar best out of those instuments." Crystal replied, and she gave the right answer since Frida jumped up onto the table and raised her hands over her head.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Frida yelled at the sky, almost everyone looked at her as if she had gone loco. The boys walked up to the table just as Frida jumped off the table and gave Crystal a death-hug. "Will you PLEASE audition for my band? The auditions are later today at 4 PM." Frida asked Crystal as she continued the hug, Crystal gave a slight nod of approval. Instantly Crystal was let out of Frida's death-grip, yet she fell to the floor due to Frida hugging her out of her chair and over the ground. "Let me help you Crystal." Django offered his hand, which Crystal greatfully accepted. Crystal then leaned against a now blushing Django due to her having slight vertigo, yet before anyone else could spill their 2 cents a rumbling came from the Lunch room's door.

Everyone was then caught surprse when they saw that it was...THE ZOMBIES! Che and his Grandpa lead the group, and Che was holding a boquet of odd looking berries wrapped in a dark blue paper. "Che! General Chepuza!" Manny yelled, and all the kids besides Manny, Frida, Crystal, Django, Diego, Sergio, and Zoe ran out of the room. "El Tigre!" Manny yelled as he spun his belt buckle and turned into his Heroic persona, and got ready to fight. Yet Django, in skeleton form, stepped in front of him and stormed over to Che, who was now Django's hieght for some odd reason and his teeth were a bit straghter. "Leave Chepuza, your not allowed here." Django growled, yet Che just scoffed and pushed past Django and walked over to Crystal. "I didn't come for a stupid skeleton who I hate, I came for the beautiful witch who must be lonely and home sick." Che stated as he reached Crystal, and he held the boquet out for her to reach and easily take them, which she did.

"Deadly nightshade? Oh Che, thank you!" Crystal gushed as she dropped her backpack and hugged the zombie, who stuck his tongue out at a steaming-mad Django. "Si, I knew you missed them. So I brought some over to let you remember some of the Calevera magic." Che stated as he untangled himself with Crystal, who still beamed at him. "Yes I did miss them, thank you. Again." Crystal stated before plucking one of the dark purple fruits off the stem and eating it happily, a look of shock was on Zoe, Sergio, and Diego's faces. "Don't eat them Crystal! They're poisoness!" Zoe yelled as she yanked at Crystal's sleeve, yet Crystal smiled at her before giggling slightly. "Zoe, I don't affected by poison like you humans do." Crystal stated, which just made the "humans" give a more confused stare at Crystal.

"I'm a witch and death spirit. A death spirit can comunicate with the dead, can kill people with magic, steal souls, eat poison, can't feel all that much pain, can only die of REALLY old age when not married...And marry a semi or full dead being." Crystal stated, the last part made both Zoe and Frida giggle. "Si, and she is going to be MY grand daughter!" a all-to-familiar female voice boomed, then a large swirl of red dust appeared in the corner of the room...And Sartana, with a few skeleton banditoes, steped out of it. "No! She is going to be MY grand daughter!" General Chepuza yelled at her, then soon the 2 got into a argument. "Whoa, you mind explaining THAT to us Crystal?" Manny asked as he pointed over to the 2 still arguing seniors. "Sure, take a seat." Crystal stated as she walked over to a lunch table and sat down, and everyone (including General Chepuza and Sartana since they wanted to show their respect to Crystal) sat down with her.

(Bottom row: General Chepuza, Che, Crystal, Django, and Sartana. Upper row: Diego, Zoe, Manny, Frida, Sergio. At the table next to them was the other zombies and skeletons)

"I guess the best place to start is at the begining." Crystal stated before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. "For eons the death spirits have had a kindled relationship with the dead and semi-dead, due to a legend. The legend fortold of a anciet Death Spirit named Black Fog, who was know for her death curses and hard retribution to love. Yet one day she was cursed to fall in love with the 1st 2 people she saw. So she hid in a seemingly desserted graveyard, where she met both a skeleton and zombie. Due to the curse she fell in love with both men, who fell in love with her in return. Yet they knew that their relationship could not go on, for a partial dead could not marry a non dead person. Black Fog found a spliting spell, while the 2 love of her life found a way to transform their half of her into a partial version of their species. So Black Fog did the spell, and made a exact replica of herself. And the 2 love of their lives turned them into either a partial skeleton and partial zombie, don't ask how that works out because then I have to go into biology, and they soon married. But due to the decretion of Death Spirits both Black Fog's cried due to their race not continuing on. Yet when they gave birth they found that their children would either inherit their father or mother's species. And that is how it was realised that the Death Spirit's race could go on, and that is how it has to be." Crystal stated, and by the end of it everyone felt like their brains were fried.

"Is that really what happened?" Zoe asked, Crystal shook her head no, much to the annoyance of the others. "No, but that** IS** the story us magical creatures are allowed to tell you mortals." Crystal stated before standing up and walking over to the large trashcan and looked at it before sighing. "Aren't we suppose to be in class?" Zoe asked right before the bell rang, signaling that everyone who got into their class past the bell had to serve detention. "Aww man! I don't want to serve detention!" Manny cried, yet Crystal only rolled her eyes before taking a large grey book out of her backpack. "Where is your school book?" Frida asked, Crystal glanced at her quickly before looking back at the book and turning to a page. "Locker, now shush!" Crystal whispered harshly before she turned to a page and stopped, after mumbling a few words dark pink slips of paper slipped into Manny, Frida, Zoe, Diego, and Sergio's hands. "Here you guys go! These slips are excuse notes saying you were helping the elderly eat their food, I sent 2 other slips to the principle to notify him that me and Django will be out of school for today. So peace!" Crystal stated as she stuffed her book into her bag, slinging her guitar over her shoulder, giving a hug to Frida and Zoe, then walking out of the Lunch room.

Django and Che glared at each other as they walked the same way Crystal was walking, and they were soon followed by General Chepuza, Sartana, the zombies, and the skeleton banditos. "Well...This should be interesting." Manny stated before he and the others walked away. No one knew how right he was.


End file.
